Kyle Sage
Kyle is from the future, like Alex. He is one of the three people chosen by The Weaver of Fate to be the keepers of his Spirit Bead, untill it could be given to Alex. Raised by a doctor and a retired soldier, Kyle knows how to both heal and maim. This, coupled with his powerful Bat-Type Hanyo, makes Kyle one of the strongest fighters in Alex's group. He has a huge love for nature, and woud do anithing to defeat Hexxus. He is best known for his demonic left arm, which he referres to as his "Spirit Arm". He gained it after loosing his natural one, and it acts as his Hanyo Band. Characteristics *'Name': Kyle Sage *'Aliases': Dark/Bat/Spirit/Warrior Sage, Phantom Arm; *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Black (green in Hanyo form) *'Eyes': Ice Blue (glowing Green in Hanyo form) *'Likes': natue, helping others, Bartoc (familiar spirit), sparring, training with Alex/teaching him to fight, talking to Alex about medical stuff *'Dislikes': death, unnecesary fighting, Hexxus, nature being destroyed *'Family': parents (only mentioned) Appearance Casual Kyle is an European Caucasian of eighteen years of age, having slightly pale skin, black hair combed to the side, with only a lock present just between his eyes, and deep cobalt eyes. He also has a scar across the bridge of his nose. His build is tall and slim, but also muscular, though not bulky. He usually wears army-styled camouflage pasts, a dark green T-shirt and khaki shoes or combat boots. He also wears a dog-tag, with his name on it. He sometimes wears a red bandana, with the kanji for "victory" written in white. His most distinctive future is his left arm (his Spirit Arm), that acts as his Hanyo Band. Its skin is phosphoscerent green, ending just under the shoulder. There is back, scale-like armor surrounding it, forming an intricate pattern, while leaving the palm and fingers completely free. There are sharp claws at the end of each finger. He usually hides this Arm by wrapping it in white bandages. Hanyo Form Made from the essence of The Night Wing, the Bat God. The armor is back and green; armor being black, while the gooey, skin-tight symbiotic material is light green. His hair also turns light green, and becomes shoulder-laughed, while still remaining straight. His eyes turn black, with the irises glowing green. His left arm remains unchanged, with the exception of the armor, that now covers it all (with the exception of the palm and fingers), with glowing green lines forming intricate patterns. He has three spikes on each forearm. He has large wings on his back, with the "skeleton" being black, and the "membrane" in between light green. His helmet has the overall appearance of a bat's head, with large "ears" and the design of fangs on its mouth. Awakened Hanyo In his Awakened form, Kyle's armor becomes only slightly bulkier. Both arms now have the appearance of his Spirit Arm, and his feet also glow green, and gain two large claws in front, and one at the heel. The wings are now present on Kyle's arms, with him able to fold them at his elbows. The helmet's mouth is now flexible, able to deliver painful bites on the opponent. Background Kyle grew up in a happy family, even though his father was gone almost all the time. Kyle and his father talked through Skype, and they where very close one another, if only spiritual. When Kyle was six, his father was discharged from the army, and was able to come home. Simce then, Kyle lived a happy life, learning combat and survival skills from his dad, and medical ones from his mother, who was a renound doctor. Years later, Kyle's dad was fired from work, and found it difficult to find another job. Eventually, he found one in Tokio, Japan, and the family moved there. Kyle's mother easily found a job at a hospital, the same where Alex's dad was working. One day, Kyle was walking on a streat, when a cat (who was chased by a dog) ran between his legs making him stumble. As he was triing to get up, he noticed a beautiful shrine, and decided to take a closer look. As he reached it, and was looking around the garden, he suddenly notced a colorful butterfly fly in front of him. As he watched the butterfly go, he noticed a large tree. Surprise by the scale of the tree, he went to its roots, to take a closer look. As he was invastigating, the ground beneath him gave in, and he fell in the cavern underneath it. After invastigating further and reaching the glowing core, he, like Alex, was transported to the past. Finding himself in the large and lush forest, it was an understatement to say that he was shocked. However he was also very curious, and decided to look around. After about an hour, he understood that he was eyther teleported to another location, or back in time. He tried finding his way back to the tree, but descovered he was lost. Cursing himself for his carelesnes, he started to aimasly wonder around. At one point, he encoutered a caravan or murchents, and he finally understood that he had traveled back in time. More than that, he had traveled thousands of years in the past! Not knowing wat alce to do, he asked the merchents to alow him totravel with them. The merchents agread. After two weeks of travel, they reached a small vilage. Kyle decided to look around a bit, and met the vilage's healer, an old woman. The two started a conversation about medicinal plants, and eventually introduced each other. Hearing Kyle's name (Sage), the old woman thought that he was an actual sage. She told him abou the plague that had overtaken the vilage, and begged him to heal the sick. Kyle's doctor instincts imediatelly kicked in, and he asked to be imediatelly taken to the first patient. It was a girl, no older than 14. After consulting her, Kyle was releaved, as it was only a violent cold. He asked for specific plants, and quickly made a medicine out of them. After administration, the girl felt much better. Kyle spent the rest of the day treating the sick. After thinking about it, he decided to remain in the vilage, to treat the remaning sick. After a few days, Kyle was once again tlking to the old woman, wonderig where the plague started. The woman immediatelly answered that the spirit of the forest was responsable for it. Kyle imediatelly dismissed that fact as fantasy, but the woman stated that she herself had seen the spirit, to which the vilagers refered to as the Night Wing. She also stated that it only came at night. Once again, Kyle's curiosity won over reason, and, at night, he went to investigate. As he was walking through the forest, he heard something large moovig through it. He folowed the sound to a clearing, but as he entered it, he found nothing. Then, he heard somethig BIG move behind him. As he slowly turned around, he was shocked to see a huge black and green bat. He was so shocke that he lost his futting fell down. What came next shocked him even more: the bat spoke! It demanded to know what a human was doing in the forest at that hour. But all Kyle could say was that "it was real", as he realosed that the bat was the Night Wing, the spirit of the forest. The spirit, however, became angered, and knocked a tree out of it's roots, asking if no one respected nature animore, and if they all had forgotten the spirits. Kyle begged the spirit to wait, telling him that he had not come here to pick a fight, and asked him to hear him out. The spirit growled, but allowed Kyle to speek. Kyle asked the spirit if he knew anithing about the disease that was affecting the vilage. The Night Wing told him that he knew nothing, and that the desease was the human's doing, as it was them who where cutring down the foest, weakenig him, and thus allowig desease to inflict them. Kyle wanted to ask more, but the two heard vioces calling through the forest. The Night Wing got angry again, telling Kyle that his friends where calling him, and ordered him to leave. Not wanting to anger the spirit more, Kyle ran. As he was racing through the forest, Kyle reached a clif and, loosig his footing, fell down. However, he tangeled in some vines, and thus stopped before hitting the bottom. Oct 3As he was trying to brake free, he came face to face with something white. He showted in fear, but relaxed when he saw that it was only a small white bat, he relaxed, saing it was only a bat. The bat than suddenly spoke, stating that he was glad Kyle was not a hunter. They both started comically showting in fear, but eventually calmed down. They introduced eachother, with Kyle learnig that the bat was called Bartoc, and was a servant of the Night Wing. They then helpped eachother to get down from the vines, and Bartoc decided to acompany Kyle back to the vilage, as he was curious aboit it. The two arived to the house where Kyle was staying, and both fell asleap, with Bartoc sleapping first, surprising Kyle, and causing him to state that he thought bats sleaped during the day. The next mourning, Kyle, with Bartoc hidden in a bag, went to the inn, to get some breackfest. There, they met a group of hunters, that stated that they hunted spirits for a living. Bartoc told Kyle that he had seen those hunters before, as they had scowered the forest multiple times before. Kyle immediatelly disliked them. The hunters started talking about a knew wepon they aquired, one that can kill spirits. Interested, Kyle paid close attention to them, and was shocked when one of the hunters pulled out a gun. A crude one yes, but still a gun. Kyle got woried at the site of it, and asked Bartoc if he had ever seen something like that. Bartok responded negativelly, asking if it was dangerous. Kyle responded that it was very much so. That night, Kyle asked Bartok to lead him to the Night Wing, as he wanted to warn him of the danger the hunters where posing. Though skeptical, the white bat agreed to lead him. After a few hours of searching, Kyle and Bartok reached a clearing, that was one of the Wing's favorite spots in the forest. Soon enough, the Spirit arrived, and was more than displeased when he found Kyle there. He scolded Bartok for leading a human there, but Kyle intervened, saying that he wasn't there to harm him. On the contrary, he had come there to warn the Spirit about the hunters and their guns. The Night Wing was skeptic, asking why Kyle cared, and what had he done to earn his trust. Kyle retaliated by saying he had also done nothing to earn the Spirit's distrust either, and asked why the Wing hated humans so much. The Night Wing looked at Kyle skeptically, and asked if he really wanted to know. When Kyle answered positive, with no hesitation, the Spirit lead him to a part of the forest that was completely cut down. Kyle was shocked at such destruction of nature, surprising the Wing with how much he cared. The two started talking about the nature of man, with Kyle telling the Spirit that there was still a chance for humanity, and that he should not loose hope. Soon, dawn came, and Kyle had to return home. He however promised to return the next night, to continue their conversation. The Spirit didn't know what to think about this human that cared so much, and decided to send Bartok with him, so he could observe and learn about him. For about twenty days, Kyle came to the forest every night, and talked to the spirit about nature, humanity, and the relationship between the two. The two actually formed a friendship, and the wing actually started to believe humanity might deserve a second chance. Kyle also formed a close bond with Bartok, the two becoming almost inseparable. Every mourning, Kyle whould try to tell the vilagers to respect nature and not destroy it, but the "spirit hunters" made him sending the mesage difficult. One day, the hunters stated they had seen Kyle meet with the forest spirit. Declaring him a trator to the human race, the hunters tried to kill him. However, Kyle easilly dispached them. He was about to lecture them, as well as everione who was watching, about the importance of spirits for nature, when he heard screams, and noticed a group of black creatures heading for the vilage. Kyle quily learne that they where Demons, corrupted spirits, and that they could bring terrible curses on those that tuched them. The demons started aproaching the vilage, and the hunters tried stopping them, but they where easilly dispached. Kyle tried fighting the demons himself, but he was no where strong enoth. While trying to protect a small girl (the same he had saved from the sickness), Kyle lost his left arm. Deslite that, he kept fighting, never giving up. Then, Bartoc, who had left for the forest, to warn the Night Wing, returned, acompanied by the spirit himself, and an army of bats. The demons started falling, one after the other, and Kyle gained new hope. However, it was shattered when the Wing was mortally wounded, and left dying at the edge of the forest. Walking to the spirit, Kyle tried healing him with one hand, despite the intense pain in wat was left of his left hand. The Wing asked him to stop, as there was no hope for him. Kyle refued, saying that he could still save him. The spirit said that he could not, but he could still save the vilage. Asking how, the Spirit told him that he could give him a part of his essence, and he could use that power to destroy the demons. Having no other choice, Kyle accepted, and the Night Wing transfered his remainig essence to him. He also asked Kyle to take some of his hair and blood, as he will need it in the future. As he faded away, he tolk Kyle that, in those shiort days since their meating, he had learned to fell something he never thought he would: Hope, before dying. The essence of the spirit condensed around Kyle's left side, and formed a new, much stronger hand. With that new power, Kyle started sistematically taking out the demons. At one point, Kyle met the old woman, who was startled by Kyle's new arm. She stated that no human could control pure Spirit essence. Not without some containment. She told Kyle that she could perform aspecial ritual on him, but she required the fur and blood of the Night Wing. Kyle smiled, showing her the blood and fur the Wing asked him to collect. And so, the woman performed the ritual, turning him into a Hanyo, using his new arm as his Hanyo Band. Soon, almost all the demons were destroied, with only a few escaping. Not wanting such creatures to rome free, Kyle sayd goodby to the vilagers, thanking them for their hospitality, and went in surch of the demons. Meeting Friends As Kyle was walking a forest, folowing the demon's trail, he ends up in a clearing and sees two other teens there. The three eye eachother, and Kyle tries to defuse the situation, but the girl looses her patients, and attacks. A short fight commences, untill a large grop of demons arive. The three teens enter their Hanyo form (much to eachothers' amasement), and attack the demons, decimating them. The redhead wants to follow, but Kyle stops her, telling her they should let them escape, so that they can follow them to their source. The redhed asks why she should listen to him, to which Kyle replies that they are all have the same ghoul: flowing and destroying those demons. The girl grumbles, but agrees with him. Personality Kyle is a warrior and adventurer at heart. He likes a chalange, and often did extreme sports back home (like mountin climbing and sky diving), or went on week-long camping trips. He also likes sparing and testing his strengh against others, and often chalanges his friends to a spar. When not fighting or going on adventures, Kyle is seen training and exercising, as he is constantly trying to become a better man, both physically and mentally. He also likes training others, or alongside them. Though he likes sparring, he dislikes pointless fighting, but more than that, he despises war, and those who promote it. He would do anything to prevent war, or, if it has already started, he will try to end as fast as possible, with as less casualties as possible. Underneath his warrior pesrsona, there is also the one of a medic. He immedatelly rushes to help those that cannot help themselves, regardless if they are friesds or enemies. Once a sparring session with one of his friends is over, he immediatelly treats any bruises or wounds they receive, especially since he was the one who caused them. He is shown to be a person that quickly adapts to almost any situation, even those outside the normal. Though he was at first shocked that he ended up thousands of years in the past, he quickly adapted, not only integrating himself in ancient Japanese society, but also in their culture. He also cares greatly for his friends, and is more than willing to sacrifice himself for them. He has an enormous will, and never gives up, no matter the odds. He is also a very hopeful person, and always sees the best of a situation, or in people. He never takes a life, unless he has no other possible choice. If he does, he will cry, but not for the lost life, but for the fact that he had to take it. Though he is not obsessed with girls or their butts or boobs (like Ral or Bardrick), he enjoys flirting with them, and making them blush (which has led him to sometimes go with Ral and Bardrick to booby bars). However, if a girl dislikes this, he will immediately stop. Powers/Abilities Human *'Combat Skills': Kyle has advanced combat skills, taught to him by his father, a retired soldier. He is one of the top fighters in the LAFS universe. *'Survival Skills': Also from his father, Kyle learned survival skills. *'Medical Skills': Taught to him by his mother, a renowned medic, Kyle can treat most wounds, even those that are apparently fatal. He can even perform simple surgeries. *'Medical Precision': Using his medical skills, Kyle can locate weak points in the human body, and attack them with extreme force and precision. This is more than enough to deal with human enemies (he doesn't even enter his Hanyo form when fighting them, unless overwhelmed), but is ineffective against armored Hanyo. Hanyo - Bat Type Kyle gained this Hanyo from the dying Night Wing, a powerful Bat Spirit he befriended. Unlike most Hanyo, Kyle was "cursed" with hope, and as such has complete control of his Hanyo. The strength of the Hanyo depends on how hopeful Kyle is, and if he has the necessary will to maintain that hope. *'Enhanced hearing': Being a Bat-Type Hanyo, Kyle has very sensitive hearing, able to hear at grate distances and through walls. He can also hear frequencies a normal human would be deaf to. *'Spirit Arm': After loosing his natural left arm while trying to fight demons, the dying Night Wing used the last of his strength to replace the lost arm with a much stronger one, while also making it his Hanyo Band. The Arm reaches up to Kyle's shoulder, and has bright, phosphorescent green skin, surrounded by black metal. Because of the arm, Kyle has a huge advantage over other Hanyo, as he doesn't need to activate the curse to use the Arm. ::*'Mystic Energy': The Arm also seems capable to detect the mystic energy in artefacts, buildings or entire areas. When it detects Mystic Energy, it glows a bright Violet. :*'Extreme Strength': The Arm possesses extreme strength, able to punch a demon away with relative ease. It can easily brake through walls and chains, making containing Kyle difficult. There are, however, special runes and materials that are strong enough to contain the Arm. :*'Extreme durability': For all intents and purposes, the Arm is nigh indestructible against almost all normal ways of attack. Only Spirits, Demons and Hanyo users having a chance at scratching it. There are also some special weapons that are able to damage it. If Kyle's will weavers, the Arm looses power, and can be harmed. If wounded the would, is covered by the black metal surrounding the Arm, thus helping it heal. :*'Spirit Reach': The gift Kyle receives from The Weaver. He can condense Spirit Energy in his Spirit Arm, and project a gigantic green, phantomatic version of it. He can use the phantom arm to grab onto ledges and pull himself up (hence the name) and grab or punch enemies. In his Hanyo form, he can produce two of these phantom arms, one from each hand. :*'Wings': In his Hanyo form, Kyle sprouts bat wings from his back. Besides allowing him to fly, the wings also serve as Kyle's main weapon. :*'Wing Shifting': Kyle's trademark power, in which he reshapes his wings into spikes, blades or tentacles. He can also use them to defend from attacks, by forming them into shields. :*'Wing Boost': When Kyle is in need of extra speed, he can shape his wings into booster rockets, ejecting concentrated green Spirit Energy from them. *'Sonic Scream': Also due to his Bat related Hanyo, Kyle can produce a powerful Sonic Screen, capable of. disorientating his enemies and pushing them back. However, it severely strains his vocal cords, and he can only use it once every few minutes. :*'Echolocation': A toned down and concentrated version of the normal Scream, Kyle can use it as Echolocation, orientating perfectly in even pitch black environments. He can also use it to locate secret pasages or traps. :*'Spirit Sense': Kyle's Arm also possesses the unique ability to sense spiritual beings in Kyle's proximity, long before he makes contact with them. The hand will glow in a certain color, (depending on the being), to notofy Kyle of their presence. ::*'Hanyo': In the presence of other Hanyo, the Arm will simply glow a brighter green. ::*'Spirit': In the presence of a spirit, the Arm will glow a bright blue. If that Spirit is evil (like Hexxus), the Arm glows a dark blue. ::*'Demon': In the presence of demons, the Arm glows in a ominus, deep orange light. ::*'Yokay': Glows a light Indigo if they are good, and a dark Purple if they are corrupted. ::*'Kayju': In the presence of Kaiju, the Arm glows a blood red. It pulses every few seconds, and Kyle will experience short bursts of pain. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hanyos